


Personalities

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship fic
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Personalities

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“Did I ever tell you that I used to have conversations with you in my bathroom mirror.”

“You what?”

“I knew I was in love with you, but my courage was severely lacking, so I used to stand in front of the mirror and say ‘Barbara, I love you.”

“Did I ever answer you?”

“No, but my reflection did. It used to tell me I was a spineless waste of space and to man up.”

“Don’t torture yourself Tommy… that’s my job.”

He playfully punched me. “I see you’ve been watching your seasonally appropriate favourite film again.”

“The Addams Family is a classic, and far better than all the shmaltzy Christmas shite the Hallmark channel seems to mass produce every year.”

“Don’t hold back in telling me how you really feel.”

“I think you’ll find I just did! Anyway, back to your split personality; what made you decide to listen to your reflection?”

“I became more afraid of not having you in my life than looking like a complete idiot. We decided to resign, and I feared that without work to bind us together you would walk away, and I’d never see or hear from you again.”

Now it was my turn to punch him. “Idiot! As if that would ever happen. We’ve been together so long I’ve forgotten what it’s like not to have you around. After Helen died, when you went through the five stages of grief, and your brief dalliance with alcoholism, I felt lost, adrift and empty. I hated every minute of being without you, so I’m glad you got over your fear, even if it did take you talking to yourself.”

“Sometimes Barbara...”

“I know, I know, you love me for my cute and cuddly personality.”

“Just like you love me for my split one.”


End file.
